forever in love
by glitchlover53
Summary: This story is based on true events that happened in my life. I hope I added enough detail for my "fans/ hatters".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: why?

That little flicker of the light on his glasses makes my heart pound. I try not to show any feelings for him. But it's hard not too! My name is Samantha but every on calls me Sam. And that cute boy doing his monologues, his name is Caleb. We have drama class together, every day after school, except for Wednesdays and Fridays. He is just that person that I would fall for. That anyone could fall for. I find him just my type.

But, Friday comes along in a breeze. It was funny how fast it came. My weeks always feel reversed. Fridays feel like Mondays. I walk over to Emma, a good friend of mine. Emma and I sat together every morning for the past 3 years. The best 3 years of my life. We also have had classes together.

Looking at Emma, her hair is a wavy beautiful, brown mess. It goes past down her shoulders. But looking at me I have short boy hair. Just like Tegan and Sara or the drummer of neon trees. I sit down on the right side of Emma. I know Caleb always is 2 tables away from where we sit, toward the left.

"Sam, was J on the bus?" Emma asks me while she looking for him. Emma has had the biggest crush on this guy named Joshua. She nicknamed him J; that's like her Morse code. "Yes!" I say super loud as the bell rings right after I say that. "Was that the 5 minute bell?" I ask. Emma closes the computer that she was using and says, "I think it was. I have to go to class. Don't want to be late like last time." She waves good bye. I wave back and grab my back pack.

Throughout the day I think of the story that I am writing. Yeah, I write stories in my free time. It's fun to put all my energy toward one thing. And it helps to put my anger into my characters, not real people. I slowly walk to my 1th period.

"Hey fatty girl, are you still writing your kiddie stories?" I suddenly hear from a far distance. I quickly run as I know that it is Shareta. Shareta… My worst enemy; She has been a bully to me as long as we met. That was back in elementary school. I have no courage to stand up to her. I still don't. "Where do you think you're going? To run and hide?" She says starting to laugh evilly.

I finally reach the class room. That was a close one. She was right behind me. It's the first day of 2nd semester, so I got different classes from last semester. "Hey, I found an empty seat over here." I hear a friendly voice say to me. "Oh, cool. I get to seat next to you." It was Garek. Garek has been in drama a year more the Caleb.

"I saw you get pushed around by that one girl." Garek whispers over to me. We both aren't paying any attention in class. I do that sometimes, but I still get A's. "Yeah, what about it? She has been doing that for years." I tell him. He looks at me. "For years! Do you want me to do something? Something like me beating her up?" He asks. "Yes please!" I reply gleefully.

Lunch comes along and Garek and I try to find Shareta. "There she is. I got this from here." Garek says going up to her. He tells Shareta everything he knows and tells her to stop bulling me. She starts to laugh at him and walks to her evil little friends. I start to get all teary eyed. "Whoa, don't cry on my watch!" Garek says running to give me a big hug. He knows that hugs fix everything with me.

After calming down enough that I could talk, I manage to say, "I love you Garek. I always have." Garek looks down at me; he is way taller than me. "Do you mean… like… a friend?" He asks. I look up at him, giving him a smile. "Garek, yes just as a friend. Not romantically." I tell him. He hugs me a little tighter.

I get home from the bus and a tiring day of school. I naturally check my phone to see if anything happened. I see I have an email from Emma. She does not have a phone yet. Her mom does not want her to. The email reads:

**Hey Sam, **

**Want to come over tomorrow? My mom said it would be great. Email me the time for it. **

**~Emma 3**

I send an email to her telling what times is good for me. I sit down staring at the blank TV. Out of nowhere, Brett texts me saying "Can I come over?" Of course, I say no because I have things to do. But it seemed out of the ordinary. Brett is my ex-boyfriend. I just hate him. Within what feels like 5 seconds the doorbell rings. He's already here? I answer the door and yep, it's Brett. "Yeah, I thought you would not care me coming over." Brett says scratching the back of his neck.

"So, what did you want to do?" I ask greeting him in to the living room. "I was thinking of a movie." Brett says walking in and siting on the couch. "Sure. Pick a movie. The remote is over there." I say making some popcorn. Brett finds this movie that we both think is cheesy and stupid.

I sit right next to him with the popcorn in my arms. "What movie did you pick?" I ask just to tease him. I know what movie it was. He sighs and puts his arm around me almost making me spill the popcorn bowl.

Half way through the movie, I nearly fall asleep in Brett's arms; he's just so comfy. Brett noticed that I was asleep. He leaned his head on mine. "I love you Sam." he whispers silently.

After a while, I feel myself slowly wake up off of Brett. "Hey pumpkin, had a good night sleep?" Brett says to me, kissing my forehead. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't know realize I fell asleep. How long was I out?" I asked him. "Only like the rest of the movie. So, like half an hour." Wow, that long? He must be comfy! A long pause happened. I wanted to tell him something but the words would not come out.

"Brett, I think I am falling for you again. So will you go to tolo with me? Oh, wait was tolo last weekend?" I finally asked him giggling a little. I don't really mean it. There was a silence for a while. He looks disappointed in me for some reason. "Brett? Did you hear me?" I say shaking him. I look at him for a while without any words falling out of my mouth.

"Sam, did you know I have a girlfriend? I do. If I wasn't dating her, I would go for you. I am so sorry. And tolo was last weekend… I think." Brett says hugging me so I would not cry. I get off the couch and look at him. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you feelings?" Brett says standing up and hugging me again. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I thought I sow a bug." I squeeze him closer to me before I start to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Emma and J

Emma checks her email. She notices that I responded to her email. She sends an email saying that 1:30 worked. Emma closes the laptop and stares at the floor. "I wish that J was here. He is just so cute and I love him." Emma whispers to herself. Joshua wants to be with Emma too, but he is also really shy. Aren't they good together?

Emma goes down stair to get something to eat. She just can't wait till tomorrow. Emma hears a knocking at the door. Who could that be? She thought. She went to the door and opened it. It was J. "Hey, what up?" Joshua asks. There was a moment of silence. Neither of them knows what to do.

Finally Joshua thought of something. "Can I come in?" He says with a smile. Emma nods. "Yes come in." She is just amazed that it was him. "What are you doing here? Why? How did you find me?" Emma goes on. Joshua turns around and looks in to Emma's eyes.

"I came to see you. Is that not a good enough reason?" Joshua continues. "I found that you live here from Sam. She can be a rather useful source of information." Emma was blown away that I told him. I will kill her, Emma thought. "Well you have to go. I don't want to get in trouble. My mom is at the store. She does not like it when I have guests over when there is no adult in the house." Emma explains while pushing him out.

"Wait, I want to tell you something. I love you Emma, so will you be my girlfriend?" Joshua says grabbing Emma's hands. "Yes, I will go out with you. Joshua, I love you so much. But you have to go. I will talk to you on Monday." Emma blurts out. Emma and Joshua hug. The doorbell rings again. "Oh no that's my mom. What do I do?!" Emma asks J. "I should hide right? Or do we tell her the truth." Joshua replies. Emma opens the door. "Mom? What are you doing home this early? I thought you were coming back in an hour or so?" Emma says worrying about J being there.

After explaining everything to Emma's mom, J blow Emma a kiss and went home. "So, my little baby has a boyfriend. That's amazing." Emma's mom said. Emma blushed and headed up to her room. She did not want to see any one for a while.

Saturday comes along and I come over to Emma's house. We settle down and decide to go through the old yearbooks. "Yeah I know him. He is Canadian." Emma points out Joel. I know him too. "Don't tell him this but Canadians are cute." I tell her. Emma giggles a little.

We look through and I point to J. "oh, he asked me out yesterday. It was so cute. I just had to say yes. But then my mom came and had to ruin the whole thing." Emma blurts out. She starts to blush. I start to freak out like I do over the little things. 'Well, I think Garek likes me. Don't you think so?" I ask trying to find his picture in the year book. She looked at me.

"What happened to Caleb? You don't like him anymore?" Emma asked pointing at Caleb's picture. "I got over him, I think. But I also think Garek likes me a little." I close the yearbook. "We should watch the movie Frozen." Emma says grabbing the disc.

We finish the movie and Emma starts to sing that song in the movie. I looked at the time. It was 5:30 pm. Time flies when you're having fun. "Ok, Sam has to go. It's all most dinner time. Hurry up you two." Emma's mom says.

I sit down on my bed, looking up at the sky. I turn on my phone. I sit up and think. I should write! I all ways write a starter. I think about a number. "Got it, I will write about the number 13 and how it follows me everywhere." I say. I grab my lucky pencil and start to write. 'I hate this number. It follows me where ever I go.' I write. I pause to think how it follows me. '8/5 my birth day, 8+5= 13; Hate country music, but favorite country singer is Taylor swift. Her luck number is 13. When I was 7 I played soccer. My number was 6. 6+7=13. The best year of my life was 20**13**. The best age of my life was when I was 13. See the number follows me everywhere.'

I think of the story that I was writing earlier this month. I grab it out, read over it and start to continue it. 'You're a star in the sky; the only one I can see. I love you, can't you see. I'm crazy for you. Why can't you see what I want to give to you? I want to give my all, just to have you with me. Just to have you close to me, to be with you!' Wow, I write well! I thought to myself.

I could hear a faint knocking at my window. I look outside to see that Brett was there. He is my ex-boyfriend, he dumped me. I cried for like 3 whole days without stopping. "Hey girl, can I come in?" He says giving me a look. I think he still has feelings for me. "No! I don't want you anymore! Can't you take no for an answer?" I scream. Brett closes my window and sticks his tongue at me. I watch him walk to the fence and hop over it. Thank god he is gone, I have no idea how I liked him.

Neither does my friend Ivy; she did not approve of that little twerp from the start. Ivy pops in to hang out with me every so often at lunch, she has blood red hair and side bangs. We both are interested in learning Japanese. Yep, 6th period Japanese, _That _class is fun. We also have biology together. Joel is also in that class. I get to stare at him _all_ class period.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the last day of school

Monday morning was just the same as any other Monday. My weeks still feel backwards. The same old Mondays feel like Fridays thing and so on. I go talk to Emma about the weekend. It was Easter weekend. "So, are we still up for the movie two weekends from now?" I ask Emma. We are both busy next weekend. I have to do a family camping and Emma has to finish all her late work. She is so behind in all her classes. "Yes, maybe we can also study for that biology test that's coming up." Emma elbows me in the side and looks at J. I wanted to call him over but I decide not to.

The day goes on fairly normal. 1st period is English, and then comes PE. 3rd is math and 4th is history. But then biology comes and I see Ivy talking to Joel. She knows that I think he's cute. I freeze in place wondering if she's telling him about my feelings. They giggle. I slowly start to walk toward them. "Hey Sammamy! How are you? I was just telling Joel a funny joke." Ivy says punching me in the arm.

The class starts and I go off to my seat. There was a substitute teacher today. "Ok class, let me take attendance and then we will work on the packet that you started on Friday." The teacher grabs the list and takes role.

"Now you can get in to partners. Or not. And finish the packet you started on Friday." The teacher says. Everyone scrambles over the room. I make my way to Ivy. "Hey, you want to read my story that I am writing? And maybe you can edit it. I will do this packet at home." I tell her as I get my computer out and pull up my story. I am hand writing and typing it.

"It's good. I like how you use descriptive words." Ivy continues. "Hey, do you still like that Caleb guy? I heard that he brock up with his girlfriend." Ivy says editing my story ever so slightly. Really, he did! "Yes, I still like him. Just not as much as I use to." I whisper to Ivy.

We walk to 6th period and I see Caleb walk by. He always makes me smile. I get to Japanese class and Ivy is already there. She is claustrophobic so she runs to class. I put my stuff at my desk and walk to her. "Sammamy hey. How are you?" Ivy waves at me. Out of nowhere Brett comes out from the door and scares Ivy to death. I start to giggle. "What are you doing here? Oh yeah, when you were knocking at the door… we were taking a test. "Sorry, oh hey Sam" Brett says. See he still likes me. I think.

The class goes normally from then on. I stare at Anthony and he does not know I think he is cute. The bell rings and I run to get to drama. I get to be with Caleb for like 2 hours. That makes me so happy. "Hey mac, I am here to help. We are putting down the stage right?" I ask all ready to help. We just finished the fall play. It was arsenic and old lace. That play was funny. "No we are doing that tomorrow. Thanks for coming." Mac says to me. I nod ok and leave out the door. Can't wait till tomorrow to help out, I think to myself.

I get to the bus and find an open seat. "Hey Sam, can you come over to my place today?" Brett says to me from the seat in front of me. I put my books into my bag. "Sam… Sam… Sam…" Brett says over and over again. "No because I have to do homework. I am falling 2 classes and that's bad for me." I replay finally. Brett sits still in his seat for a while. "Sam, I think I still love you. Do you love me?" Brett says when Richard walks onto the bus. "Hell no, I hate you with a burning passion." I tell him.

I get home and plop my bag down. I sigh and whisper under my breath, "Ok, I got to get my laptop and start to wright." With my school laptop in hand, I walk to my room mumbling stuff that I need to type fast. I get to my room and plug in the laptop. Sitting down thinking, I suddenly fill a whole page with words that are flowing from my brain to the letters making full on words. I freeze; it fills like someone is watching me. I turn around quickly and see my cat on my bed next to me. "Hello, is it just you?" I say to him. The cat just meowed and walked away.

A couple days go by and it's finally last day of school. I just can't believe that I will be a junior next year. "Ivy, Emma! Guess what was just announced! Dance central Spotlight." I say with little to no thought. Harmonix says they will release it in fall of 2014. I can't wait. The day goes as a normal last day of school. Going to every class and the teachers not taking attendance. Juanita high school does this big 'happy last day' tradition that everyone in the school comes and says good bye the last 5 minutes of the day. Fun but weird right? So I say good bye to everyone that I think is cute and to all my friends.

"Good bye my great friend of all times. Wish you luck with summer and you-know-who." I say to Emma giving her a big hug. "I'll try to have you over for my birthday. Ok?" Emma says heading to the busses early. Her bus is always packed. I go and try to find Paris but I give up after the first few minutes of not finding her. I get to the bus and find an open seat.

As I walk the lane, something grabbed my arm pulling me down to a seat. "Hey, what was that for?" I say looking who grabbed me. "I wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?" the voice said. Wow, it was some one that I did not know. I looked at him closer and closer. It was that guy that is friends with Brett. The one that rides the bike. The one that always wares that black and green jacket. We talk for a while, at least till I had to get off the bus. The best last day ever.


End file.
